


tell them we're never coming back

by thisissirius



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Abandonment, Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-15
Updated: 2011-09-15
Packaged: 2017-10-23 18:38:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/253634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisissirius/pseuds/thisissirius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>rory williams, the doctor and silence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	tell them we're never coming back

**Author's Note:**

> written for [halo](http://trunks-angel.livejournal.com) as part of a fic meme. <3

rory remembers everything about the doctor;

his face when rory called him dangerous. the way he turned away from the people calling him _warrior_. the curve of his smile, self-deprecating, as he tried to fathom how people could fear him.

rory forgets, sometimes, that the doctor was naive enough to believe that he could be feared by an enemy, but not by the people he was trying to protect. more often than not, it is the other way around. rory knows that better than anyone.

he thinks of the doctor often. the way he would kiss, the hand on rory's thigh, the fingers along the back of his neck. it's a phantom touch, a kiss from a ghost. the doctor is long gone, no matter how many times rory stands in his garden and waits.

it's irony, he thinks, that amy can live her life knowing that she has had her time with the doctor and it's rory reduced to standing in the grass, waiting for a raggedy doctor that will never come.

 _i would have loved you all my life_ , he thinks, touching earth that he imagines the TARDIS will always press down upon.

venice and silence; he thinks he gets it, now.


End file.
